


Morning

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [36]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy sex, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Sarita enjoy a morning of their new lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wrote half asleep as the idea came to me while my laptop was updating. Helps bring some of my other stories into being a little more canon compliant too so there tends to be some exposition at times. I really hope you enjoy and please comment!

Sarita woke up to the sounds of birds singing and the smell of breakfast being made. A truely idyllic morning improved evern further by the kiss being pressed to the nape of her neck and the low rumble of her husbands voice. "Good morning, wife."  
She turned to look up at the man she had chosen to bind herself to and smiled back at him, "Good morning, husband."

They had been married for almost half a year now and yet it still felt like some sort of giddy dream. There had been the impromptu proposal and wedding during the council followed by a second proposal and wedding at Skyhold whilst they worked on disbanding the Inquisition. Now they were staying with his sister Mia as Sarita's pregnancy progressed and the home they were building next to Cullen's childhood lake was completed.

The first month or so of their marriage had been rather more difficult than they had hoped, the knowledge of Solas' true identity and plans, her determination to find a way to convince him otherwise, working to dismantle what they had built and adjusting to the loss of her arm had made them both rather tense at times but their love and adoration saw them through. 

She now had a prosthetic arm, a truely remarkable device that had been worked on in collaboration between Varric's friend Bianca and Dagna. Bianca had worked on the mechanical aspects of it all, the design and shape mirroring the limb she had lost and even giving her movement of it. To her delight she could once again wield a bow almost as well and before and if picking locks took her slightly longer that was a small price to pay. Dagna had worked on enchanting it, it had a slot for runes and even more remarkably, through some genius that Sarita could not even pretend to understand she was able to actually *feel* with the new limb. Not as sensitive as before by any means or as sensitive to touch as flesh and bone, it felt more like feeling the world through a very thick glove it was still a truly remarkable feat of engineering. She wore it most of the day, fastened on with a sort of soft harness that Cullen helped her secure each morning and taking it off to sleep.

At first she had been self conscious about him seeing her without it, as if he would find it somehow repellent but he had been just as amorous and devoted as ever, taking special care when she was feeling a tad more self conscious to tell her how beautiful she was, how perfect she was, kissing the flesh of the stump with a sort of loving reverence that brought tears to her eyes at time.

Now she could wake in the morning to him kissing his way down her left shoulder and just enjoy the sensation rather than pulling away.

She lay on her back, the mound of her stomach rather making her look like she had swallowed a pumpkin whole and Cullen briefly ran his hand over the spot where their first child grew before returning to more pressing matters. He had moved back up to her neck and was now kissing her collarbones, moving down to the sensitive flesh of her breast. He rolled his hips a little and she could feel the proud, hard, jut of his erection pressing into her thigh.

"Someone is rather affectionate this morning."

"I am affectionate every morning," a kiss pressed to her collarbone again. "and every afternoon," a hand softly cupping her breast, "and every night." another hand sliding between her thighs, feeling the soft and warm wetness.

"Hmmmm," she sighed, enjoying the feel of him who knew how to touch her like no other. "I seem to recall you promising Mia to help around the farm when you woke u--up." Her breath caught as he pressed his thumb just over her clitoris.

"Ah yes but you see Mia does not know that I am awake yet," he settled in between her legs, in a position they had worked out to be both comfortable and pleasurable at this late stage in the pregnancy. "And so long as we keep very quiet..." a slow and lazy roll of his hips pressing his cock just at her entrance causing her to whimper softly with the need of him.

"Tempting..." She kissed his jawline, her right hand moving to squeeze his delightfully muscular rear. "Very tempting but, ma vhenan, since when have you ever known me to be able to keep quiet?"

He pretended to think for a moment, pausing to nibble the point of her ear, an area he was often fascinated by for the reactions it could illicit in her and was rewarded by her hips arching up to meet him instinctively. "Well there was that time behind the Blacksmith's...." his eyes had darkened with lust and Sarita felt the last of her objections slip away. They made love, slowly, easily, her stifling her cries of pleasure by biting the skin of his neck spurring him on until they fell back, satiated for the time being. She had just been about to suggest they spend the rest of the morning in bed when there was a frantic scratching on their bedroom door followed by Scout, the mabari Cullen had rescued bounding in and jumping up onto the bed. He gave Sarita a friendly lick across her cheek before lavishing his master in attention.

She had just started to giggle when Mia called out "Good, now you two lovebirds are done pretending to sleep you can have breakfast and start helping out."

Sarita smiled fondly at the soft blush of embarrassment spreading across her husbands cheeks as he realised in all likelihood his elder sister knew what they had been up to. Unable to resist teasing him further she pointed out her stomach once more and giggled "Cullen I am fairly certain that your sister had already worked out that we have had sex at least once..."

He pretended to glare but the joy of the domesticity of it all, his faithful dog eager for attention, his loving wife big with child, his sister cooking breakfast just the way their mother used to, won out and he smiled so hard he thought his face might break. He had never been happier.


End file.
